


Good Kitty

by CelestialAuthor



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dom/sub, Domme Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Gentle femdom, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Adrien Agreste, fluff if you squint, gfd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialAuthor/pseuds/CelestialAuthor
Summary: Adrien has had a stressful few weeks, can Marinette help him to unwind?





	Good Kitty

Adrien forced a smile, adjusting his body in the way his photographer wanted him too. 

"No, no. Like this" Davide sighed, grabbing hold of Adrien's arms and placing them exactly how he wanted them. 

"Now just two more Adrien, you're doing brilliantly, keep that smile going," Davide told him, moving around, trying to get the best shot of the young man he could. He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes as the camera flash repeatedly went off. 

"Magnifique!" Davide exclaimed, lowering the camera from in front of his face 

"Are we done now?" Adrien asked 

"We are" Davide answered. "Thank you Adrien" he added 

"Sure thing" Adrien replied as politely as he could. Davide was a brilliant photographer but he was sometimes a bit too hands-on with his approach, something Adrien did not appreciate. He picked up his phone and opened the messaging app. He quickly typed out a text and hit send. 

Marinette sat in her room. At her desk sketching out a new design, tongue poking out in concentration, mumbling to herself as she erased something she didn't like and redrew it. Working in complete silence barring the Jagged Stone CD she had playing quietly for background noise. 

"And done!" She beamed proudly, placing her pencil back in its case. Her phone vibrated loudly against her wooden bedside table, she walked over and picked it up

"From Adrien? He's finished his shoot already?" She questioned quietly. She opened the message and read it 

'Hey, Mari. Is it okay if I come over? Xxx' 

"He must have had a bad day," Marinette thought to herself. She walked over and opened the hatch to her attic bedroom and yelled down to her parents 

"MOM, DAD! IS IT OKAY IF ADRIEN COMES OVER?" 

"OF COURSE DEAR!" Came her father's equally loud reply. She quickly replied to his message 

'Sure you can, everything okay? Xxx' 

'Stressful day, see you soon xxx' 

Adrien walked into Marinette's parents' bakery and immediately took in a deep breath. He just couldn't get enough of the amazing smells that greeted him every time he came to see Marinette. He walked up to the counter where Marinette's father was busy kneading dough. 

"Hey Mr Dupain, is Marinette home?" Adrien asked 

"Good afternoon Adrien, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Tom" he answered with a chuckle "She's upstairs in her room, there's a plate of Macrons for the pair of you as well" Tom added, nodding towards the plate of sweets 

"Thank you very much" Adrien replied gratefully. He grabbed the plate and headed up to Marinette's room, he knocked and waited for her answer 

"Come in" she called out. He opened the hatch and climbed into her room 

"Your dad gave us Macrons" Adrien smiled, indicating the plate. Marinette took the plate from him and set it down

"Hey Chaton" Marinette smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck

"Hi Bugaboo" he replied, returning the hug, gently resting his head on her shoulder

"You okay?" She asked him, releasing the hug but keeping hold of one of his hands 

"Yeah, just a bit stressed. It's been a rough few weeks" Adrien answered, Marinette got up on to her tiptoes and pecked his lips before whispering to him. She couldn't help but feel a little annoyed that he hadn't spoken to her sooner. 

"Would you like Mari to take care of you?" 

"Yes please" Adrien answered, in a voice that was almost pleading. 

Since learning that they were Ladybug and Chat Noir, their friendship grew closer and blossomed into a healthy relationship, with each of them learning something new about the other all the time. In time Marinette would learn that despite his bravado as Chat Noir, Adrien was to her surprise, very submissive. While it wasn't a big a shock as she was expecting what did shock her the most is how easily she fell into a dominant role in the bedroom. Marinette always knew when Adrien was in a subby mood to play as he always called her Mari. 

"Follow me" she whispered to him, leading him over to her bed. She let go of his hand and gently shoved him back onto her bed, Marinette climbed into her bed next to Adrien, spooning him, her chest pressed up against his back. 

Adrien's breath hitched as Marinette slid a hand up his shirt and began to gently scratch his skin, reaching and gently pinching his nipples, causing him to whimper quietly. A sly smirk crossed Marinette's lips at the sound. She pinched a little harder, forcing a louder gasp from Adrien. 

"Now, why didn't you tell me when you first started feeling stressed?" Marinette asked. Her tone halfway between demanding an answer and worried about him. 

"I... I dunno, I just saw how busy you were with designing and producing ready for that meeting you have with my father, I just didn't want you distracted by worrying about me too" Adrien answered. 

"Silly boy!" Marinette scolded him 

"I worry about you all the time, plus I'm your girlfriend. If you can't come to me when you're feeling stressed who can you go to?" She added 

"Plagg?" Adrien replied with a small smile, knowing exactly what Plagg's response would be. Marinette knew it too... 

"Aw stress is nothing kid, just have some of this amazing Camembert and all your troubles will disappear," Marinette said, doing her best impression of Adrien's Kwami. 

"Oh the life of a Kwami" Adrien chuckled 

"So what's got you stressed Chaton?" Marinette questioned 

"It's nothing serious" Adrien began in a reassuring tone

"I've just been working a lot with Davide for most of my photoshoots" He answered 

"Davide? He's the gropey one right?" Marinette asked 

"Yeah" 

"Aww, poor baby" Marinette cooed, she gently kissed his neck and whispered in his ear.

"But Mari is proud of you for finally talking to me about it, even if it did take you a few weeks" 

"I'm sorry Mari" 

"So does my little kitty still need some help to relax?" Marinette asked, moving her hand down and tracing his skin just above the waistband of his jeans. 

"Mmm, uh huh" He replied 

"Okay, but first. I need to punish you for not speaking to me sooner" 

"Yes Mari" 

"Stand up!" She ordered. He did what she told him to do and stood at the side of her bed. Marinette shifted around so she was now sat on the edge of her bed, legs dangling freely 

"Jeans off," She told him. Again Adrien obeyed and took his jeans off. Marinette raised an eyebrow as he stripped out of his jeans, sporting a visible bulge in his red and black boxer shorts

"Are those..." She began 

"The Ladybug boxer shorts you made me? Yup" Adrien answered before she finished 

"Mmm good boy" she teased. 

"Thank you, Mari" 

"Now, over my knee, it's time for your punishment"

Adrien climbed over Marinette's lap, ass in the hair, face looking down at the floor, Marinette rested her hand on his bottom, gently rubbing it before... 

*SPANK* 

*SPANK*

*SPANK* 

*SPANK* 

*SPANK* 

She alternated spanking and gently rubbing, causing Adrien to switch between gentle moans and sharp intakes of breath. Marinette only stopping when she had left a pink hand mark on Adrien's skin. She gently rubbed his ass a few more times to stop the stinging before ordering him back to his feet

"You did such a good job of taking your punishment, I'm so proud of you" Marinette praised when he was stood in front of her. Marinette shifted back on her bed and opened her legs, patting the space in between them

"Come here Chaton" she beckoned. Adrien climbed into the space, pressing his back up against Marinette's chest. With one hand she began to play with his hair while using the other to gently scratch and pinch at his chest and arms 

"You're mine aren't you?" She whispered in his ear, before gently nibbling on his ear lobe

"Uh huh" 

"Uh huh, what?" 

"I am... I am yours Mari" 

"I know you are kitty, such a good pretty boy" Marinette began to carefully bite and kiss Adrien's neck, leaving visible marks when she took her lips away from his skin. She ran her hands down to his boxer shorts. 

Adrien moaned as Marinette took hold of his erect cock through the fabric of his underwear, Marinette smiled as she felt his slick pre-cum soak through his boxer shorts. She began to stroke his length. Stopping only when she decided that his moans had become loud enough. 

"Ughh, please... Don't stop" Adrien moaned as Marinette took her hand away from his throbbing dick

"What was that? Do you want me to keep going?" She asked 

"Yes, please, yes" Adrien's reply was breathless 

"Beg... Beg me like a good little kitty" She demanded 

"Please Mari, please, let me cum" Adrien pleaded. Marinette considered his words for a moment before returning her hand to his cock through his underwear and resumed stroking. Causing Adrien's moans to grow louder until... 

"Please Mari, don't make me cum in my pants" Adrien begged. 

"What did you say? Did you say don't stop?" Marinette smirked as she doubled her efforts on his now pulsing member 

"Don't make me... Ahhhh" Adrien tried to repeat himself but it was too late. Adrien groaned as he pumped shot after shot of hot, gooey cum into his boxers. Looking down, he could see the thick, white liquid soaking through the material and running visibly down the outside. 

"Ohhh such a good boy, cumming for me like that" Marinette giggled. She took her hand away and quickly wiped his cum off onto her duvet. Adrien was too spent to do anything but crane his neck up to kiss Marinette as deeply as he could.

"Thank you, Mari, I love you" Adrien yawned. 

"I love you too, my good little kitty" Marinette replied, kissing the top of his head.


End file.
